A Brother's Repentance
by BlackFox12
Summary: King Arthur. Lionel and Bors have a conversation after Bors recovers. Written for the consensual square in the Advent Holiday Bingo.


**A Brother's Repentance**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the King Arthur legends and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** Lionel and Bors have a conversation after Bors recovers. Written for the consensual square in the Advent Holiday Bingo.

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for most of the King Arthur legends; references to a violent confrontation between two brothers

###

Bors winced as he stretched out his arm and felt the stiff muscles protest in response. The wounds themselves were healed, but he'd had to hold off on training until he could be certain they wouldn't be reopened. And through the entire time, Lionel had spent most of the time sitting in the room with him. Bors had been happy to have his brother with him, but it had felt like there was a huge gulf between them that he didn't really know how to cross.

He needed to leave the monastery. He needed to continue searching for the Grail, but he didn't want to leave without talking to his brother. Without convincing Lionel that he didn't blame him; that he truly _did_ forgive his older brother.

But so far, he hadn't been able to find him. And none of the monks had been able to say where he was.

The very last place Bors chose to try was the gardens. While Lionel had always spent more time training than on what he considered to be 'menial' tasks, a lot had changed after what had happened between the two of them; after Lionel had struck him down and ridden his horse over him. He could see how guilty Lionel felt about the whole situation and wished there was a way they could heal the rift between them.

Stepping out into the gardens, Bors let his breath out in a quiet sigh as he saw Lionel kneeling there. His brother's dark head was bent; his strong hands infinitely gentle as he cut herbs and dropped the cuttings into a woven basket.

Reluctant to disturb his brother's peace, Bors stood watching until Lionel, apparently sensing his presence, looked up. He quickly stood, but hung his head; as if reluctant to make eye contact. "Will you be resuming your quest for the Grail now?"

"I will have to leave tomorrow at the latest." Bors hesitated. "But I would rather heal the rift between us before I set out once more."

"The rift between us was of my making," Lionel stated. "I don't understand how you can so easily forgive me."

Bors took a deep breath and looked down as well. "I left you to be attacked. I didn't even know if you still lived." His stomach twisted as he remembered the sight of his older brother, bound and helpless with robbers tormenting him.

There was silence for a moment or two and then Bors heard his brother move closer to him. Lionel reached out and squeezed his shoulder and Bors raised his head to meet his brother's gaze. "I'm sorry."

Lionel shook his head and wrapped his arms around Bors in a tight embrace. "Are you fully healed?" he whispered.

Bors nodded, wrapping his own arms around Lionel just as tight in return. "Come with me?" he whispered.

"I can't. I nearly killed you. Nearly killed _my brother_." Tightening his embrace, Lionel added, "You don't need me."

Bors took a deep breath and just clung on, closing his eyes as he breathed in his big brother's scent and comfort. "I do need you," he whispered. "I need my big brother. I need...to be forgiven."

"I've already forgiven you."

Bors swallowed and pressed closer. "No. I need you to punish me." He opened his eyes, pulling back enough to look into his brother's face. "Like you used to when we were younger. Before we became knights. You were right. _I failed you_." His hands moved to Lionel's waist and he began to unbuckle his brother's sword belt.

"No, brother. Not with my belt." Lionel breathed in deep. "If this is _truly_ what you need, then I will sit down here in the garden and you will lower your breeches and lay over my knees. And then I will spank you with my hand. _Only_ my hand."

"Like I'm a child," Bors muttered, though he pulled back enough to begin pushing his breeches down.

"Like my brother." Lionel sat on the grass, his thighs slightly apart.

Feeling exposed and vulnerable, Bors carefully lowered himself across Lionel's thighs. He adjusted his position, the hint of a blush coming to his cheeks as he felt Lionel's hand come to rest on his bottom. His brother's callused palm rubbed for a few moments before it was lifted and then slapped down hard.

Bors drew his breath in sharply at the warm sting, only to let it out again in a high-pitched gasp as Lionel's hand descended again.

The smacks were stinging rather than truly hard; and to be honest, Bors had experienced worse discomfort in his backside after riding his horse. But being over his brother's legs, his bottom bare and vulnerable, made him feel like a little boy again. He swallowed and blinked as his eyes began to water.

Lionel's hard, callused palm covered Bors' entire bottom down to his thighs in the stinging smacks. Bors couldn't help but whimper as his bottom began to heat up, wriggling as the smacks continued to fall on the target.

"I don't blame you, Bors," Lionel said quietly. "I know how I acted, but I wasn't myself. I would never have hurt you, brother. Please forgive me." His voice trembled, as if he was close to tears.

"I do!" Bors replied insistently. "I do believe you." He couldn't help but begin to kick his legs in response to the smacks. His eyes were damp and his breath hitched. "But... _I'm so sorry_. I thought I'd lost you and then _it would have been my fault_."

"You haven't lost me," Lionel whispered, his soft voice a contrast to the sharp smacks he was still delivering. "And you won't _ever_ lose me."

Bors couldn't help but moan as his brother's hand began to swat his thighs and sit spots, where the skin was more sensitive. He began to squirm with more vigour, whimpering softly. When he sat on his horse to leave, he knew he'd still feel the sting of his brother's correction. "I love you. _I don't want to leave you_."

"You will, Bors. You will ride away from the monastery...but when you return from your quest, I will still be here. And you will tell me everything that has occurred and you have done. And then..." He slapped Bors' right cheek harder. " _And then_ , if it's necessary, your older brother will give you another spanking." He settled into a rhythm of harder, faster smacks. "I love you and I _know_ you will succeed."

Bors slumped limp over his brother's lap and began to sob. He threw his hand back and found it grasped in a tight, comforting grip. He squeezed Lionel's hand tightly as his tears calmed and he whispered, "Thank you for forgiving me. Thank you for punishing me for my crimes against you."

Lionel didn't reply with words, instead pulling Bors' breeches back into place and then turning him over.

Bors wrapped his arms around Lionel, embracing him in a fierce, tight hug. In a little while, he would leave the monastery on his horse and resume his quest. But just for now, he could let his brother hold onto him. Just for a moment, he would let himself be weak.

 **The End**


End file.
